


Elf King Lucifer

by Niebelungen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niebelungen/pseuds/Niebelungen
Summary: There actually isn't underage, but references underage work. Very much about innuendo. Blending of characters. Sammy's confusion.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Elf King Lucifer

Lucifer als Erlkönig

After Sam’s soul is returned and he’s having visions of Lucifer

Dean was reaching his climax, legs wrapped around him, one hand grasping his hair, the other digging into his shoulder. Their breaths were rapid in the darkness. He breathed out Sam’s name as he came, the wrong name. It was a one night stand, his partner didn’t really care. It was Dean who was upset about what had happened. 

Sam and Dean were riding through 130 mph winds.  
“Dean, we can’t keep going. We’ll need to take cover.”  
Dean doesn’t like this suggestion, a muscle in his jaw twitches. There’s a barn, Dean and Sam work to force open the doors. Dean drives the car into the barn, but he feels the danger. This isn’t safe.   
“This is your fault.” Sam pants.   
Dean’s breathing is also heavy, “What’d I do? It’s not my fault.”  
“You had to open your big mouth and breathe out stupid words. If you hadn’t tempted him, the Erlkönig wouldn’t be after us.”

The wind picks up, Dean pulls Sam to him, leading him to huddle into the pile of hay. “How are you doing?”  
“Are you kidding? I’m trapped in a barn, in a wind storm with the Elf King on my ass. How do you think I’m fucking doing?”  
“That’s not what I’m talking about.” Dean points to his head and twirls his finger. The wind picks up and Dean pulls Sam closer to him.   
“I’m not going to lie. It’s not going well. He won’t let me...I haven’t been able to sleep.”  
“Do you think you can sleep now? Just curl up into my arms and relax.”  
“But what if something happens?”  
“Don’t worry, I’ve got you Sammy, I won’t let you go.”

Dean thinks back to how desperately he’s clung to Sam, trying to protect him. He thinks back to how he used all his childish strength to hold Sam close as he ran out of the burning house. He wasn’t going to let go now; he would cling desperately to Sam. Even as Dean held him, Sam felt that Dean was losing him. The boy that Dean had struggled so hard to protect was dying. Sam knew that, he could feel it. He also knew, on some unacknowledged level, that it was Dean’s fault. Dean opened the first gate. Dean let Sam say yes. Dean forced this corrupted soul into Sam. This was all because Dean refused to let go of Sam.

They relied on the barns embrace to protect them from the high winds that quickly engulfed them. The violence of the wind rocking the barn. Dean just hoped the barn could withstand the violent attack.

Lucifer held Sam’s naked body with the command of a father, he did no prep before entering Sam, he moved in rough moves that jerked Sam, like a frantic ride on horseback. Sam’s body warms from the heat of Lucifer’s close embrace. The heated violence of the act burns Sam. Sam just hoped he would survive Lucifer’s latest attack.

“Sam, what’s the matter? Why are you covering your face?” Dean’s voice breaks on the question.  
“Yeah, Sam, look me in the face when I fuck you.” Lucifer adds. The windows of the barn rattle with the wind. Sam tells himself that this isn’t happening, that this isn’t real. Dean buries his face in Sam’s shoulder overwhelmed by everything hitting at once. Lucifer denies the reality of Sam’s world, because if it is real, then Lucifer isn’t.

Sam looks Dean directly in the eye and asks, “Dean, do you see him?” Dean isn’t sure whether Sam means Lucifer or the Elf King, maybe there’s not much difference. The windows of the barn crumble and Dean sees the Erlkönig. Sam sees the intense pleasure building in Lucifer’s true face. Dean has been like a father to Sam, Sam’s cries of Dean’s name touches Dean’s heart.

They’re close, the Erlkönig at the head, his soldiers trailing behind. The dick plowing Sam’s ass is getting close, the head and neck. Dean is near, the head of his spear topping a shaft carved with ancient symbols. “The barn is filled with mist.” Dean shouts. Dean is becoming increasingly light-headed, he calls Sam’s name. Lucifer’s vision starts to fade as he begins to climax, “My boy, my dear child”. 

In the midst of battle, “Join my retinue.” the Erlkönig requests.   
“Why don’t you join me, in hell?” Dean responds.   
Lucifer and Dean call to Sam, “Come with me.”   
“These games are like unto an orgasm.” the Erlkönig says with a smile.   
“Oh, I’ll play games with you.” Dean taunts. He reassures Sam, “Soon we’ll be playing games together.”  
Lucifer offers, “Yeah, dear child, I’ll play such fun games with you.”  
The atmosphere is toying with the barn, causing it to tremble.

“Is this your first time with an archangel, Sam? I’ve defiled many virgins before.” a gold light surrounds Lucifer.  
The spear embedded deep, the Erlkönig’s blood blooms out over his golden raiment. Sam unfolds, arching his back, making it easier for Dean to guide him to the golden headlights of the Impala. The barn’s roof has long since been ripped away a golden ray of sunshine breaches the interior gloom. 

Sam keeps calling Dean’s name, with each thrust from Lucifer. Dean is saying, “...I promise you Sam. You know I’ll keep my promises.”  
“I promise you Sam, we will always be one, like a married couple. Isn’t that swell” giggles Lucifer.  
“Calm down, stay calm Sammy.” Dean tries to get Sam to relax.  
Lucifer squeezes Sam’s member tight, “I’ll not have you cumming before me. Calm down Sam, we’ll get there.”   
Sam realizes, as the heavy breathing ruffles his hair, that it’s too late anyway. The Impala 67 drives through the night, crunching over dead leaves. Dean knows it’s too late. It’s too late for the Elf King, Dean’s made sure of that. Lucifer has Sam sprawled out over the dead leaves.

“Come with me Sam.” Lucifer and Dean say with the authority of a father.  
Lucifer adds, “My demons will take such good care of you Sam, now that we’re married.”  
“Sam, the doctors will take care of you.” offers Dean.  
“In the darkness of hell, demons are constantly fucking. They’ll be more than happy to let you join in. You’ll rock ‘n roll and make them sing.” Lucifer supplies.  
The hospital gurney rolls along, rocking slightly with the speed. The people around Sam give voice to the situation with efficiency. 

“Dean, Oh Dean, can’t you see the demons everywhere?”   
“Yeah, Sammy, yeah, I see them. I see the medical staff is here to help you. I love you Sam, you’re beautiful.”  
“There’s no way I could resist you, my child. You’re my perfect vessel. Now I’ll force you to come Sam.”  
In Sam’s current condition, Dean needs to make the choices for Sam. Sam feels a hand working his cock, he shouts Dean’s name. Sam is convulsing, Dean grabs his arm with force. Sam cums for Lucifer. The tears flow freely, Dean is crying as well. “Dean, you hurt me.” Sam whispers. 

Lucifer is bucking fiercely, he cums inside Sam. “You’re groaning like a whore for me, Sammy.”   
Dean’s trembling wildly, clutching his groaning brother to him. 

Dean fears the consequences of his actions. He’ll face judgement and not be found clean. His Sammy, his boy, is dead.

Poem

A black Impala blows through the night  
Dean is driving with Sam to his right  
Dean’s arm reaches around Sam’s shoulders  
through his shirt he feels how Sam smolders

Sammy, Sammy, what are you seeing?  
Can’t you see where Lucifer’s peeing?  
Lucifer and his demons are here   
Sammy, there’s no one, everything’s clear

Sweet boy, it’s time to welcome me in  
We’ll play with demons, I’ll throw three in  
We can have it all, Sam, everything  
My brothers will acknowledge you king

Dean, can’t you hear him? He won’t shut up  
Dean, please help me, he’s very close up  
Sammy, focus, focus on the road  
Sammy did you see what that sign showed?

What about it, will you join with me?  
My kids will serve you if you agree  
They welcome those who come in the dark  
They’ll dance with you and you’ll light a spark

Look, the demons have us surrounded  
Dean, notice, how we’re being hounded  
Sam, I see trees, there’s nothing but trees  
Wait, I see them, I also see bees

You’re beautiful like this, I love you  
Time’s up my boy, we’re going to screw  
Dean, he’s forcing me onto my knees  
Oh Dean, it’s too late to hear my pleas

Dean’s hands jerk the wheel, veering the car  
He never thought things would go this far  
The ride is finished, Dean looks with dread   
Dean realized his brother is dead


End file.
